Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 040
・ ・ ・ フラッシュ！ | romaji = Eichi-Ī-Aru-Ō Furasshu! | japanese translated = H-E-R-O Flash! | episode number = 40 | japanese air date = July 6, 2005 | english air date = February 28, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "A Lying Legend", also known as "H-E-R-O Flash!" in the Japanese version, is the fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Far away, in a dark tomb, a masked Egyptian pharaoh was brought back to life with the power of a Shadow Charm. As he awoke, he asked for his chariot, for he had to fulfill his duties to the shadows as his boss tells him to do. Back at Duel Academy, Professor Banner taught a lesson about Duel Monster champions that existed in Ancient Egypt, like Abidos the Third. He was a Pharaoh that never once lost a Duel. Jaden Yuki thought what it would be like to Duel Abidos now, and he, Chazz Princeton, and Syrus Truesdale got in trouble for talking in the class and gave them detention. Later that night, Alexis Rhodes and Zane met at the lighthouse. Alexis was still worried about Atticus, who still hasn’t recovered his memories, but Zane said everything will be alright. All of a sudden, an army of Mummies came out of the ground and attacked them. As Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus walked back to the dorm, they heard Alexis scream and ran to the lighthouse. As soon as they saw them, more mummies attacked Jaden and demanded his Spirit Key, which meant they were sent by the Shadow Riders. They looked up to the sky as a golden flying ship appeared and sucked them inside. The Key Keepers, including Banner, found themselves on the floating ship with what appeared to be a bunch of guards and their leader, Abidos. Banner fainted when he saw that Abidos was brought back to life and Jaden challenged him to Duel for his Spirit Key. Abidos, being the 5th Shadow Rider, accepted and was ready to win. Abidos was complaining that he should win because he was a Pharaoh, but Jaden didn’t think he was all that great because he hasn’t made some smart moves and his monsters weren’t all that great. Abidos finally realized that his servants let him win his Duels because they feared he would punish them for beating him. Jaden decided it was time Abidos learned how to really Duel and this Duel was a good start where Jaden persuades Abidos to remove his mask. Abidos summons "Spirit of the Pharaoh" and pushes Jaden to a corner, but he makes a comeback with "Hero Flash!!". Abidos is upset because he realized his life was a lie, but he is happy that Jaden was able to give him a worthwhile Duel. He states he was hoping Jaden would come back with him to the spirit world and teach him to Duel, but Jaden chooses to stay in the real world.In the Japanese version, Abidos said that he would finally be able to go to heaven and asks Jaden to come along, but Jaden instead asks if he could wait another hundred years, to which Abidos agrees. The group then said goodbye to the friendly Shadow Rider as he passes on. As the Key Keepers walked back, Jaden noticed how he was building a collection of Shadow Charms, after getting Abidos’ headband. Little did they know, Banner was watching them and he said that soon, Jaden will face his biggest test yet. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Abidos the Third Turn 1: Abidos Abidos draws. He then Normal Summons "Pharaonic Protector" (900/0) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws. Abidos then activates his face-down "The First Sarcophagus". Now during each of Jaden's End Phases, Abidos must place a card from his hand or Deck into his Spell & Trap Card Zone in this order: "The Second Sarcophagus", "The Third Sarcophagus". If a Sarcophagus card is removed from the field, all Sarcophagus cards will be sent to the Graveyard. When Abidos has all three Sarcophagus cards on his field, he may send them all to the Graveyard to activate the last effect of "The First Sarcophagus". Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "H - Heated Heart" to increase the ATK of "Elemental Hero Avian" by 500 ("Avian": 1000 → 1500/1000) and grant "Avian" the ability to inflict piercing damage. "Avian" attacks and destroys "Pharaonic Protector". "Avian" then inflicts piercing damage to Abidos (Abidos 4000 → 2500). During the End Phase, Abidos activates "The Second Sarcophagus" via the effect of "The First Sarcophagus". At the same time, the effect of "H - Heated Heart" expires ("Avian": 1500 → 1000/1000). Turn 3: Abidos Abidos draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard "Pharaonic Protector" and destroy "Avian". Abidos then Normal Summons "Pharaoh's Servant" (900/0) in Attack Position. "Pharaoh's Servant" attacks directly (Jaden 4000 → 3100). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "E - Emergency Call" to add "Elemental HERO Sparkman" to his hand. Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates "R - Righteous Justice" to destroy "The First Sarcophagus", but Abidos activates his face-down "Magic Jammer" to negate and destroy "R - Righteous Justice" by discarding one cardAlthough the card sent was not shown, it is confirmed to be "Pharaoh's Servant" due to what was shown next turn.. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Pharaoh's Servant" (Abidos 2500 → 1800). Jaden then sets a card. During the End Phase, Abidos activates "The Third Sarcophagus" via the effect of "The First Sarcophagus". Turn 5: Abidos Abidos draws. He then sends "The First Sarcophagus", "The Second Sarcophagus" and "The Third Sarcophagus" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Spirit of the Pharaoh" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Spirit of the Pharaoh" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Abidos to Special Summon two "Pharaoh's Servants" (900/0 each) and two "Pharaonic Protectors" (900/0 each) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then activates his face-down "Invincible Hero" to give "Sparkman" immunity to destruction by battle this turn. Abidos then activates "Thousand Energy" to increase the ATK and DEF of all Level 2 or below Normal monsters on his side of the field by 1000 for this turn (both "Pharaoh's Servants": 900 → 1900/0 → 1000; both "Pharaonic Protectors": 900 → 1900/0 → 1000). At the end of the turn, every monster affected by "Thousand Energy" will be destroyed. All five of Abidos' monsters attack "Sparkman". Due to the effect of "Invincible Hero", "Sparkman" is not destroyed by any of the attacks (Jaden 3100 → 2800 → 2500 → 2200 → 1900 → 1000). Abidos then activates "Soul Guide" to Tribute one of his "Pharaonic Protectors", gain Life Points equal to the ATK of "Pharaonic Protector" (Abidos 1800 → 3700), and add one more copy of "Pharaonic Protector" from his Deck to his hand. On Abidos's End Phase, the last effect of "Thousand Energy" activates, destroying Abidos' "Pharaonic Protector" and two "Pharaoh's Servants". Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Hero Flash!!". He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Hero Flash!!" to Remove from play "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice" and "O - Oversoul" from his Graveyard and Special Summon "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" from his Deck (1200/800) in Attack Position as well as allow all of his Elemental Hero Normal Monsters to attack directly this turn. "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Clayman", and "Sparkman" all attack directly (Abidos 3700 → 2700 → 1500 → 700 → 0). Mistakes * In the dub, when Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman", the frame(s) just before its Summon shows "Clayman"'s card incorrectly labeled as an Effect Monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes